The internet and media enabled portable computing devices have dramatically altered the processes for generating and consuming media content. Additionally, the convenience of being able to upload, view and/or share media content via the internet, essentially on demand, has resulted in explosive growth of internet media consumption. Presently, users can generate media content using numerous types of devices, e.g., computers, cellular phones, cameras, portable computing devices, etc. Furthermore, users can upload media content from virtually anywhere at any time, as long as they have access to media capable device(s) with an internet connection. For example, millions (if not billions) of people around the world have capability to produce media content, and popular online media services (e.g., service providers) can receive many hours of newly uploaded user-generated content every minute. To assist discovery of media content by users, popular online media services (e.g., service providers) can recommend media content to users. For example, conventional online media services (e.g., service providers) can present a list of media content to a user (e.g., in response to a search by the user, based on interests of the user, etc.). However, in certain instances, duplicate media content can be included in a list of media content presented and/or recommended to a user.